Deidara
Deidara was a ninja from The Hidden Stone Village, but then joined the Akatsuki. He has the Explosion Style Kekkai Genkai. DEIDARA JE NAJLEPSI Deidara je najjebozovniji decko na svetu. On je car. Mladi jebac, umetnik. Bavi se eksperimentisanjem eksploziva. Veoma je lep i mlad ima 19 godina. Visok je 166 cm. Ziveo je u Iwagakure, medjutim u nekoj tacki vremena se vratio tamo i razjebo selo eksplozivima. Dok je jos bio normalan sinobi iz svog mesta, Deidarini partneri su bili Tsuchikage Ohnoki inace ucitelj niste valjda glupi ko kurac, Kurotsuchi i Akatsuchi, dakle bio je u troclanom timu. Rodjen je 05. maja 1996. a verovatno 2000., ali godiste treba da mu se da, nemojte da ste retardi. Nazalost umro je sa 19 godina, debil debilski ali ga volim kao svojeg. Kriminalac. Jednog lepog dana ili mozda ne tako lepog, Itaci, Kisame i Sasori su se sreli sa Deidarom sa ciljem da ga prikljuce Akatsukiju. Medjutim kurac, Deidara nije hteo i krenuo je da prica o svojoj umetnosti. Kad je objasnio teoriju svoje umetnosti, ovo troje su se smorili fazon koji kurac i Itaci se borio protiv Deidare prethodno rekavsi da ako pobedi da ce Deidara postati clan ozloglasene placenicke organizacije zvane Akatsuki. I tu ga je Itaci sjebo svojom iluzornom tehnikom tj. Sharinganom i od tad je Deidara mrzeo Sharingan i hteo je da ubije Itacija, da mu se osveti. U tom cilju trenirao je svoje levo oko sa kamericom. Nadam se da nije imao devojku, sravnicu tu dronfulju ukoliko je budem nasla. E sad, IZGLED. Deidara je, kao sto sam napomenula, najjebozovniji decko na svetu. Stvarno je najlepsi. Ima plave kose oci i veoma dugu plavu kosu (stvarno zasluzuje da bude model za L'oreal) koja je inace negovanija i lepsa od svih nas zajedno na ovoj usranoj planeti, bila je vezana u konjski rep. Takodje mu je pramen ili siska (sta god) padala preko levog oka gde mu se nalazila i kamerica. Ostatak kose je padao slobodno. Ima zivotinju izmedju nogu, moze da se potvrdi i sami znate. Ima prelepu mekanu kozu ko od svile. Puna prelepa usta. Nosi crni lak za nokte na rukama i nogama. Sto se tice glasa, napalim se kad ga slusam kako prica. Necu da pricam o seksualnim odnosima, niko ne jebe kao on (jezicine one kad ti nabije u picku i olize klitoris i bradavice, jebace ti mater nikad neces pozeleti da se skine sa tebe, garant.). Jako elegantan decko prelepe spoljasnjoti. Deidara je izuzetno kulturan momak, fin, dobar stalozen, seksualan, harizmatican, sarmantan, andjeo ali i sotona u isto vreme haha, izuzetno fizicki jak, ima prelep dugacak vrat. NOBELOVA NAGRADA ZA LEPOTU. Nosio je prsten na kaziprstu desne ruke cija je boja bila teal. Njegove figure od eksplozivne gline su se kretale do mikrometarskih do gigantskih razmera, kojima je on mogao upravljati na daljinu. Jacina njegovih eksploziva, bomba, granata (nazovi kako hoces) se merila od C1 do C4, a samodestruktivna tehnika kojom se i Deidara samodetonirao, nosi naziv C0. SASUKE JE PEDERCINA, SISAJ KURAC SASUKE!!!! Inace, Deidara je bolji od sasukea ema usranog. Sasuke ustaso. Deidarini partneri su bili Sasori a posle njegove smrti je bio Tobi. Sto se tice partnerstva, Deidara nije imao bas najidealnije odnose sa ono dvoje. Sasori je bio opozit Deidari, smatrajuci da je prava umetnost nesto sto odoleva vremenu i ne truli ni mrvicu i to je sve Deidara shvatao kao blesav pogled na umetnost, potpuno pogresno. A i Sasori ga je smatrao za imbecilno ne umetnicko derle pa su i imali razloga da se pickaraju i teraju jedno drugo u kurac. A Tobi je bio kompletan retard za Deidaru. Tobi je posedovao taj Uchiha sarm, da pokazuje otvoreno nepostovanje prema Deidarinoj umetnosti kao i Sasuke i zajebavao ga je mnogo, a Deidari je to neopisivo islo na kurac. Jako si brzo da iznerviras tog izvrsnog perfekcionistickog umetnika, cara eksploziva i destrukcije... Deidari je uvek trebalo da se bar neko divi njegovom talentu i umecu, medjutim to mu zivot nije pruzio. Posto je bio placenik, ja ne kapiram sta je on radio sa tim novcem. Nadam se da nije trosio na kurve, razvrat, blud, hranu, pice i u ostale hedonizme... Voleo je Akatsuki jer je u svakom clanu video neki vid umetnosti. Bio je reinkarnisan u 4. Velikom shinobi svetskom ratu. Evo ja ne kapiram fazon zasto nije stvaram. KISIMOTO PUSI KURAC! AKATSUKI CE UVEK BITI VECI NARKO KRIMINALNI KARTEL OD ZEMUNSKOG KLANACategory:Characters Category:Akatsuki Category:Deceased Category:Missing Ninja Category:Male Characters Category:Shinobi